Ciudad de Sombras
by ClockworkPineapple
Summary: Una noche, mientras vuelve a casa, Lucía es atacada por un demonio. Desde ese día, su mundo comenzará a cambiar y a distorsionarse; descubriendo una nueva realidad sobre ella y sobre el mundo que la rodea. Además, se verá en vuelta en un peligroso juego en el que puede perder no sólo su vida, sino todo lo que conoce.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: Una noche para recordar**

Dobló la esquina del callejón con el corazón latiendo como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Los rizos castaños se le pegaban a la cara con la lluvia, dificultándole la vista. Le faltaba el aire y sus pulmones ardían, pidiendo más oxígeno del que ella podía respirar. Tenía los pies descalzos destrozados a causa de la grava y los pequeños trozos de cristal que había esparcidos por el suelo. Definitivamente, sus tacones nuevos eran una buena opción para salir de fiesta, pero no para correr. Debería dolerle, pensó, pero el miedo le impedía sentir cualquier dolor.

Recordaba lo que había ocurrido hacía solo unos instantes como si fuera un sueño lejano, una pesadilla producto de su retorcida imaginación. Salió de la discoteca con la música aun retumbando en sus oídos. Había pasado bastante desde la hora acordada, y las 12 llamadas perdidas y los 5 mensajes de "LUCÍA, VEN A CASA AHORA MISMO" que su madre había dejado indicaban que debía irse en seguida, al menos si quería volver a ver la luz del sol.

Decidió que la forma más rápida de llegar a casa era tomar un atajo por las callejuelas, así que se adentró en una de ellas ligeramente mareada por las copas que se había tomado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero los tacones le estaban moliendo los pies; por lo que se apresuró a cambiárselos por unos zapatos planos cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador que provenía de un callejón. Con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad se acercó a la fuente del sonido, sin esperarse ni por asomo lo que vio al doblar la esquina. Había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo entre 2 cubos de basura. Tenía el rostro totalmente desfigurado y la tripa rajada. Frente a él había algo que no podía describir con palabras. No se parecía a ningún animal que hubiera visto y desde luego tenía claro que, fuera lo que fuese, no era normal. Lucía ahogó un grito y la criatura se giró al sentirla. Era mucho más horrible de lo que ella podía imaginar. No tenía piel, todo el cuerpo parecía estar en carne viva. Su cara no tenía ojos, sólo dos cuencas vacías encima de una gigantesca boca redonda y formada por varias filas de dientes como agujas que estaba llena de sangre, señal de que estaba alimentándose de las entrañas de su víctima. En el pecho, donde debería tener el esternón, una segunda boca llena de dientes se abría y se cerraba constantemente. La columna vertebral estaba expuesta en su espalda y tenía cuatro enormes garras afiladas como cuchillas. Enseñó los dientes y soltó un grave gruñido, tras el cual se lanzó a la caza de una aterrorizada Lucía.

Corrió como no lo había hecho en su vida, doblando esquinas y cruzando callejones hasta que un muro la detuvo. La criatura se acercaba cada vez más, y Lucía se apresuró a coger algo con lo que poder defenderse. Lo único que encontró fue una barra de metal oxidada, pero era mejor que nada. La agarró con fuerza y arremetió contra aquella cosa cuando se acercaba, hundiendo el metal oxidado en su carne.

La criatura chilló con un sonido inhumano y se tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás. Sangre de un color entre escarlata y negro empezó a emanar de la herida abierta por el tubo. El metal empezó a deshacerse como si estuviera dentro de un potente ácido, quemándose y saliendo del cuerpo de la criatura. La herida que dejó comenzó a cerrarse a los pocos segundos hasta quedar completamente regenerada. Lucía se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa en su rostro. La criatura soltó otro gruñido y un tentáculo terminado en una punta afilada salió de su espalda y Lucía, aterrorizada, cerró los ojos esperando su fin.

-¡Ithuriel!- Una voz salió de la nada y ella abrió los ojos para ver como un haz de luz de un color azul blanquecino cortaba el aire. El tentáculo cayó cerca de ella, aun moviéndose, y Lucía tuvo que reprimir las náuseas. La criatura chilló y ella pudo ver a un chico no mucho mayor que ella, vestido completamente de negro y armado con un largo cuchillo cuya hoja parecía estar hecha de un material a medio camino entre el cristal y el metal, y que emitía un potente brillo. La criatura se lanzó contra él en el aire, mientras que él se deslizó por el suelo ágilmente y le hundió el cuchillo en la boca del pecho, rajándolo en canal.

La criatura cayó derribada a un lado. Su cuerpo se encendió como el carbón consumiéndose y su carne, convirtiéndose en cenizas, se alzaba en el aire y se deshacía hasta desaparecer.

Lucía, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ver, observó detenidamente al chico. Iba totalmente vestido de negro, con unas botas de aspecto militar, pantalones, y una cazadora de manga corta de un extraño material parecido al cuero. También llevaba un cinturón del que asomaban las empuñaduras de varios cuchillos como el que tenía en la mano. Sus brazos estaban llenos de extraños tatuajes, que se arremolinaban en su piel y que parecían hablar un idioma que ella no podía descifrar. Tenía el pelo corto, aunque algunos mechones oscuros y rizados le caían sobre unos ojos de un intenso verde. Su cara estaba torcida en un gesto de sorpresa e incertidumbre, como si se sorprendiera de que ella pudiese verle. Acto seguido, se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza y corrió hasta desaparecer entre las sombras del callejón.

Lucía se quedó de pie en el callejón durante un buen rato, con la mirada perdida, intentando asimilar todo lo que había visto y preguntándose si sería real.

-Definitivamente, -pensó- tengo que dejar de beber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Otra sangre**

Lucía caminaba calle abajo con las manos metidas en un abrigo largo de color negro, con el pelo suelto como barrera entre su cuello y el viento. Había llovido hasta hace poco, el aire olía a tierra mojada y sus botas hundían la suela en los charcos que se formaban por toda la acera. The pretty reckless sonaba en sus auriculares, alejándola lentamente de la realidad, de la gente que caminaba a su alrededor y de las ojeras que se habían formado sobre sus mejillas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había salido, ni a donde se suponía que se dirigía, pero no aguantaba más tiempo encerrada en su casa. Llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, y cuando lo hacía solo soñaba con lo mismo: Un callejón, dientes afilados como agujas y ojos verdes que la miraban sorprendidos en la oscuridad.

Recordaba lo que había sucedido como un sueño lejano, como si no fuera real. Se había obligado a sí misma olvidarlo y hacer como si no hubiera sucedido, pero era imposible.

A partir de aquella noche comenzó a recordar. Aquella cosa que la atacó no era lo único raro que había visto. A lo largo de su vida, los sentidos habían parecido engañarle muchas más veces. Recordaba haber visto varias cosas fuera de lo normal: de pequeña, jugando en el jardín de su abuela, veía mariposas que parecían pequeños humanos con alas pero que tras un parpadeo volvían a ser insectos. A veces, si miraba a algunos edificios con el rabillo del ojo, podía ver que tenían una forma distinta. En ocasiones veía en un destello a figuras que, al instante siguiente, ya no estaban allí.

-Asúmelo, -se dijo a sí misma- te estás volviendo loca.

La canción terminó y el sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba parada en mitad de un paso de cebra y el conductor de un coche situado a menos de un metro de ella gritaba algo inteligible asomado por la ventanilla. Lucía sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Fijó la vista en la muchedumbre intentando dejar de pensar, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Se paró en seco y soltó un leve suspiro de impresión. Caminando de espaldas a ella, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba un chico alto, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta negra desgastada. Llevaba una mochila a su espalda, también de color negro. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que le llamó la atención. El chico, caminando distraído con las manos en los bolsillos, tenía un par de extraños tatuajes como los que cubrían los brazos del que la salvó en el callejón. Por la constitución, la forma de andar y el peinado podría jurar que se trataba de la misma persona. La gente a su alrededor caminaba ajena a él, como si no fueran conscientes de su presencia.

Desde luego, si quería respuestas a lo que pasó aquella noche, él era el único que podía dárselas.

-¡Eh! –gritó.- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Espera!

El chico se giró, con sus ojos verdes recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, y echó a correr. La gente se chocaba con él y luego miraba confusa a todas partes, como si parecieran haber chocado contra el aire. Ella comenzó a correr detrás suyo, tratando de no perderle de vista justo en el momento en el que dobló la esquina que conducía a un pequeño parque. Era bastante ágil, pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Entró en el parque con un sprint, esquivando a una pareja de ancianos que caminaban en dirección contraria. Su objetivo estaba tan sólo a unos metros de ella, corriendo con la mochila colgada de un solo hombro. Salió de los adoquines y entró en el césped, dirigiéndose hacia la verja de atrás. Cuando Lucía ya le daba por perdido, vio cómo su pie se enganchaba en una raíz que sobresalía y caía al suelo, arrastrándose por la hierba mojada y dejando atrás la mochila. Ésta estaba ligeramente abierta y un extraño cuchillo como el que utilizó para acabar con la criatura del callejón salió de ella, arrastrándose y girando por el suelo. El chico trató de levantarse y cogerlo, pero Lucía fue más rápida y lo apartó de él.

-Dame eso. –Dijo.

-No. –Exclamó lucía con decisión.- No hasta que me digas qué pasa.

-Será mejor que me lo des. Lo digo por tu bien. No te conviene quitármelo.

-Es lo que llevabas la otra noche en el callejón, ¿no? Es con lo que mataste a aquel animal.

-No era un animal, y te recuerdo que intentaba comerte.

-Recuerdo que dijiste algo antes de atacarlo. Era… ¿Ithuriel?

Nada más pronunciar la última palabra, sintió un calambre y una especie de pulsación recorrió todo su brazo, desde el hombro a la palma de la mano. Casi al mismo tiempo, el cuchillo se encendió con una resplandeciente luz azulada y blanquecina.

El chico, exhausto, la miraba a sus pies.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Bueno, -dijo Lucía intentando ocultar que no entendía nada- es esto lo que tiene que hacer, ¿no es así?

-Sí. –Dijo el chico en un tono desconcertado- Sí, siempre que lo use un Nefilim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Cazadora de sombras**

-¿Un nefilim? –La palabra le rondó por la cabeza durante varios segundos, tratando de buscarle un significado. –Lo siento, pero creo que no te he entendido bien.

-Sí, una cazadora de sombras. Como yo.

-Vale, tienes que explicarme unas cuantas cosas.

-Te explicaré lo que tú quieras, pero mejor vamos a otro sitio. A mí ahora mismo no pueden verme, así que pareces una loca hablando sola con un cuchillo en la mano. La gente está empezando a asustarse.

Lucía miró a su alrededor y se sonrojó, consciente de que todas las miradas se clavaban en ella.

-Vale, vamos.

-Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Joel. Joel Blackthorn.

Lucía le tendió la mano y le ayudó a incorporarse, devolviéndole el cuchillo.

-Yo soy Lucía Herrero. Y empieza a hacerte visible, no me gusta que me vean hablando sola.

Lucía se frotó los ojos grises con las manos y resopló. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba empezando a marearse un poco. Llevaba casi media hora sentada en un banco con Joel, mientras éste le contaba todo sobre los nefilim. Cómo hace mil años un hombre pidió ayuda a un ángel, que mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos y creó una raza de guerreros. También le habló de los subterráneos y de los acuerdos entre ellos y los nefilim. A cada palabra que decía, más le parecía que se estaba riendo de ella.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, pero ¿esto es alguna clase de broma?

-Mira, -Dijo Joel en un tono tranquilizador- sé que es complicado, pero es así.

-Bueno, que un desconocido aparezca de la nada y te diga "ey, ¿sabes que eres medio ángel?" no es algo que se asimile muy bien

-¿Recuerdas lo que te ataco aquella noche? Bien, pues era un demonio. Un malic, para ser exactos. Nuestro trabajo es mantenerlos a raya, expulsarlos de aquí y devolverlos a su dimensión de origen. Pero cada día se cuelan más por las salvaguardas y nosotros somos cada día menos.

Lucía suspiró. -Eres consciente de que lo que me estás contando parece sacado de un cuento, ¿no?

-Tú lo has visto. Viste cómo reaccionó el cuchillo cuando lo llamaste. Y viste como aquel demonio se desvanecía en un montón de cenizas. Y a propósito, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cuentos que son reales. Lo único que no entiendo es que tú no supieras nada de esto. Hay casos de cazadores de sombras que dejan la clave y viven como mundanos, pero siempre hay constancia de ellos y a sus hijos se les ofrece la oportunidad de unirse a la clave cada 5 años.

-Mi madre es profesora de música y mi padre vende persianas. Mis abuelas eran amas de casa y mis abuelos trabajaban en una tienda. -Dijo Lucía en un tono medio irónico- Y te aseguro que ninguno de ellos tiene mucha pinta de dedicarse a matar demonios.

-Bueno, en todo caso será conveniente que avise al instituto de Madrid. Ellos se pondrán en contacto con la clave e investigarán a tu familia.

-Eso no suena nada bien.

-Tranquila, no van a hacerles nada. Sólo revisarán los archivos.

Lucía se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Todo iba demasiado rápido. Demasiada información de golpe. No podía negar que todo lo que le había contado tenía cierto sentido y que explicaba muchas cosas de su vida, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de que todo aquello era surrealista. Joel posó la mano en su hombro y sus ojos la miraban en un gesto de preocupación.

-Oye, piénsatelo. Si informo a la clave serás entrenada como una cazadora de sombras. Vivirás por y para ello, y te aseguro que no es una vida fácil. Si quieres puedo callarme y no avisarles, y será como si nada hubiera pasado. Podrás seguir con tu vida.

Lucía se encogió en el banco y envolvió las rodillas con los brazos. Pasó varios minutos pensando en silencio, haciendo girar el cuchillo serafín entre sus manos. Pensó en la noche del callejón; en los gritos del chico que estaba tirado en la calle, brutalmente asesinado. Pensó en aquella chica de su clase que desapareció hace unos años, y cuyo cadáver apareció a los pocos días en las montañas que rodean el pueblo, con su cara retorcida en una expresión de horror y llena de zarpazos y mordiscos. Pensó en la cara de su madre cuando la vio llegar jadeando, con el vestido roto, los pies sangrando y aterrorizada. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y lo soltó con calma. Clavó su mirada en Joel, una mirada llena de decisión.

Lo haré. Puedes avisar a ese instituto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: Ciudad de huesos**

Joel la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, y Lucía no supo nada de él en los dos días siguientes. Ya era de madrugada, estaba cansada y sus ojeras iban en aumento. Entró a su habitación completamente a oscuras, dispuesta a caer rendida sobre la cama, cuando distinguió una silueta sentada en la ventana. Su corazón se encogió y el pánico la envolvió mientras un sudor frío se extendía por su espalda, hasta que reconoció los rizos de la silueta. Encendió la luz y ahí estaba Joel, con sus ojos verdes mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –Dijo en una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

Joel no abrió la boca, simplemente levantó el antebrazo y señaló una runa dibujada cerca del codo. Lucía dedujo que servía para trepar muros.

-Bueno, esa runa no te da ningún derecho a colarte en mi habitación y esperarme sentado a oscuras como la vieja de Psicosis. ¿Y si hubiera entrado desnuda?

-Bueno, -la boca de Joel se curvó en una sonrisa burlona. –Es un riesgo que debía correr.

Lucía se sonrojó y estaba a punto de coger algo para tirárselo; cuando las palabras que pronunció el chico desvanecieron cualquier pensamiento, dejando sólo angustia y preocupación.

-Tengo noticias del instituto. Sobre tus padres. Y pensé que sería mejor dártelas en persona.

-¿Han averiguado algo?

-Sí, los han investigado, y aquí viene lo extraño. Son humanos. Completamente mundanos. No hay ningún nefilim en tu familia.

-Pero eso no puede ser. Los cazadores de sombras nacen de cazadores de sombras, no de mundanos.

-Lo sé. Dicen que lo más probable es que te adoptaran.

-No soy adoptada. Hay fotos y videos de mi madre embarazada y me mí cuando era un bebé. Incluso hay uno del parto, aunque no es nada agradable.

-Entonces seguirán investigando. También hay noticias sobre ti. Aceptaste ser entrenada como una Cazadora de Sombras, por lo que lo normal sería internarte en el instituto. Pero debido a tu situación, les he convencido para que te puedas quedar aquí con tu familia, y te entrenaré yo. Y si vas a ser entrenada, primero hay que iniciarte. Así que mañana iremos a la Ciudad Silenciosa.

-¿Qué es la Ciudad silenciosa?

-Ya lo verás. Pero por el nombre te podrás imaginar que no suelen montar muchas fiestas.

Joel se incorporó y salió por la ventana, quedando en cuclillas sobre el alféizar.

-Espera, ¿Hay que ir vestido de alguna forma especial?

-Hay un traje reglamentario. Te lo traeré. Mañana estaré en tu puerta sobre las 9.

Acto seguido, saltó por la ventana. Lucía se asomó en un acto reflejo. Una caída a esa altura habría tenido como consecuencia para cualquier persona unos huesos rotos como mínimo. Pero el cayó suavemente, como si hubiera saltado de un bordillo.

Dieron las nueve en punto, y Lucía escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta. Apoyado sobre el marco estaba Joel. En sus manos tenía un vestido rojo de aspecto ceremonial.

- Qué, ¿lista para dar un paseo? –Acto seguido le entregó el vestido y le indicó que se apresurase. A los dos minutos ya estaba vestida y lista para marcharse.

-¿Vamos a ir andando hasta la Ciudad Silenciosa?

-No, para eso tenemos esto.

Joel sacó su estela del bolsillo y la apoyó contra la pared, formando un dibujo lleno de líneas y curvas que se arremolinaban, se cortaban y se cruzaban. Los trazos parecían hablar sobre viajes y distancia.

-¿Qué significa esa runa? –Dijo Lucía desconcertada. La boca de Joel se curvó ligeramente, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Una sola palabra salió de su boca.

-Portal.

Acto seguido, cogió la mano de Lucía y metió la otra mano en la pared, sumergiéndose como si fuera líquida. En un instante, el muro les había tragado a los dos.

Lucía se sintió como si estuviera dentro de un huracán, como si hubiera caído en el fondo del mar y la corriente la arrastrara hacia todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo. Notó como algo pareció agarrarla, envolviendo todo su cuerpo, y la lanzó. No veía nada y no podía respirar, hasta que de la nada se encontró tirada en un césped. Joel llegó tras ella, como si lo hubiera escupido el aire.

-¿Eso era estrictamente necesario?

-Bueno, -Dijo él. –Es más rápido que ir en autobús. Y es gratis.

Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que lo que creía que era césped era en realidad el suelo de un cementerio.

-¿Esto es la Ciudad Silenciosa? Desde luego, no hay mucho ruido.

-No, pero se accede por aquí.

-¿Estás diciendo que hay una especie de ciudad secreta bajo el cementerio?

-No. No tiene una localización exacta. Esto es solo una de muchas entradas.

Los dos caminaron en silencio entre lápidas y panteones, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una tumba con forma de estatua de ángel. Estaba agrietada y llena de musgo y enredaderas. El ángel sostenía una copa entre sus manos y en la base había tallada una inscripción en latín, la cual Lucía logró traducir como "el descenso al infierno es sencillo".

Joel sacó una pequeña daga de su cinturón de armas y puso la mano sobre la copa. Abrazó la afilada hoja con los dedos y abrió un corte en su palma ante la mirada de una horrorizada Lucía. La sangre goteó dentro de la copa y los ojos del ángel parecieron adquirir un destello blanquecino.

Un ligero temblor se extendió por todo el suelo y la tierra comenzó a abrirse a sus pies, revelando una escalera de caracol tallada en piedra. El frío que manaba del agujero caló en sus huesos.

Joel, cuyo corte se estaba cerrando tras trazar una runa sobre su mano, miró a Lucía tratando de ocultar la expresión divertida que luchaba por formarse en su rostro.

-Las damas primero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Iniciada**

Con cada escalón que avanzaban, la luz disminuía y el frío y la claustrofobia aumentaban. Llegó un momento en el que no se veía nada, y Joel sacó una piedra parecida a un cuarzo de color azulado y translúcido. Cerró la mano envolviendo la piedra, y una potente luz emanó de ella. Se encontraban en un pasillo lleno de escalones, completamente tallado en piedra. El corredor se curvaba ligeramente según avanzaba, formando así una espiral descendente. El olor a humedad era cada vez más penetrante. Lucía perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron bajando, pero le pareció una eternidad.

En el trayecto de bajada, Joel le estuvo hablando sobre los Hermanos Silenciosos, las Hermanas de Hierro y el ritual que iban a hacer; y a ella le tranquilizó bastante saber que no correría peligro.

El pasadizo comenzó a hacerse más ancho hasta desembocar en un recibidor. Frente a ellos se abría un enorme arco de aspecto gótico. Uno de los hermanos silenciosos, vestido con una túnica color pergamino decorada con runas rojas, les esperaba.

Joel le había advertido que los hermanos silenciosos eran bastante siniestros. Utilizaban unas runas distintas a los demás cazadores de sombras; runas que no podían grabarse con una estela y tenían que hacerse con un cuchillo ceremonial, mutilando la piel.

Pero la realidad era mucho más tétrica de lo que imaginaba. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, el hermano levantó la cabeza y Lucía pudo ver los hilos de sutura que mantenían su boca cerrada, las cuencas vacías de sus ojos y los cortes en la piel. Cortes que formaban elaborados patrones y símbolos. Ella sabía que no podía hablar, pero sin embargo le escuchó. No con los oídos, si no en su cabeza, como si fuera un pensamiento que no la pertenecía. "Bienvenidos a la Ciudad Silenciosa, jóvenes nefilim. La hermana Judith, de la Ciudadela Infracta, está esperando en la sala ceremonial para la iniciación".

Se dio la vuelta y cruzó el arco, dispuesto a guiarles hasta la sala de ceremonias. Las paredes tenían cristales como el que Joel tenía en la mano, que aportaban una luz débil y tenue a la estancia. El hermano silencioso no parecía andar, si no deslizarse por el suelo como si flotara.

Pasaron por una enorme sala circular con una gran mesa, una espada con la empuñadura en forma de alas colgaba de la pared y estrellas de plata se encontraban esparcidas por el techo. Joel, junto a ella, susurró algo sobre un salón de estrellas parlantes.

Continuaron los tramos de salas, escaleras y pasadizos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de piedra. En ella había tallada una sola runa.

-Poder angelical. –Le susurró Joel al oído cuando vio su cara de incertidumbre.

El hermano silencioso posó su mano sobre la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente.

El interior era una sala cuadrada; con una especie de losa de piedra del tamaño de una cama en el centro, cubierta con una sábana de terciopelo rojo. Frente a la losa se encontraba Judith, la hermana de hierro. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo y holgado, ajustado en las muñecas y bajo los pechos con una atadura de cordón dorado. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza que caía en uno de sus hombros, y su rostro era terso y de facciones duras. Sobre los ojos y las sienes llevaba una intrincada red de florituras de un color anaranjado. Sus ojos eran del color de las llamas bailando en una fragua.

"¿Estás preparada? Podemos empezar cuando quieras". –La voz del hermano resonó en lo más hondo de su mente, como un intruso en sus pensamientos.

Lucía dirigió una mirada a Joel, con sus ojos grises brillando en una expresión de temor. Él se acercó y posó una mano sobre su hombro, tranquilizándola.

-Tranquila, no es nada. A mí también me lo han hecho, y sigo aquí. Además es un ritual que se hace con bebés recién nacidos. No duele nada. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera te enteres. –Lucía suspiró y Joel, para su sorpresa, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Tras la sorpresa inicial, ella le apretó contra sí y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro. Su olor a envolvió al instante, tranquilizándola. Sentir su calor era agradable en un lugar tan frío.

-No es nada, verás como todo sale bien. –Los dos se separaron y Lucía se giró sobre sus talones hacia el hermano silencioso y la hermana de hierro.

-Podemos empezar.

Lucía se tumbó en la losa colocada en el centro de la habitación, con sus manos cruzándose en el ombligo y los rizos castaños vertiéndose sobre el terciopelo rojo. Joel estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una rodilla levantada. La preocupación se podía palpar en su rostro.

El ritual dio comienzo, y Lucía cerró los ojos con un profundo suspiro mientras la hermana Judith colocaba dos dagas cruzadas sobre su pecho y, agarrando las empuñaduras, comenzaba un cántico en un idioma ininteligible. Sintió algo pasar sobre su cabeza y el olor del incienso la envolvió. Sintió cómo el hermano silencioso envolvió sus sienes con sus huesudos dedos. Miles de susurros inundaron su mente, todo un mundo hablando en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Lucía apretó ligeramente los ojos e intentó aguantar. Cuando las voces cesaron, supo que el ritual había terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO: Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews. Este capítulo ha tardado un poco más porque he tenido las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y entre estudios y exámenes tenía poco tiempo para escribir. Además, a partir de ahora intentaré que los capítulos sean un poco más largos. Un saludo y espero que os guste ^.^**

**Capítulo VI: Marcas**

La hermana de hierro cesó sus cánticos y quitó las dagas de su pecho al mismo tiempo que el hermano silencioso retiraba las manos de sus sienes.

Lucía sintió un leve pulso de calor que recorría su cuerpo y se mareó ligeramente. Escuchó a la hermana Judith decirle a Joel algo sobre un par de horas de descanso antes de las primeras marcas y miró a su alrededor mientras todo se volvía borroso y ella se quedaba dormida.

Despertó aturdida, con el cansancio y el frío calándole los huesos. No sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero en la sala no estaban ni el hermano silencioso ni la hermana de hierro. Apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados estaba Joel, medio oculto por las sombras y con sus ojos verdes clavados en ella. Se acercó lentamente mientras ella se incorporaba, hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, me lo imaginaba peor. No ha sido nada, aunque estoy algo cansada.

-Llevas dos horas durmiendo. En unos minutos volverán para ponerte las primeras marcas.

Lucía soltó una bocanada de aire que no era consciente de estar reteniendo y bajó la mirada. Intentó ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

-¿Duele mucho? Te vi ponerte una antes, en el cementerio. Parecía doler.

-Bueno, molesta un poco, pero es soportable. Además, te acabas acostumbrando.

-¿Tú te acuerdas de cuando te las hicieron?

-Bueno, era muy pequeño. Pero sí, más o menos me acuerdo de casi todo. Mis padres vinieron conmigo, y estaba muy nervioso. Pero no fue para tanto. La primera runa sí dolía un poco, pero luego el cuerpo se acostumbraba. Y tú eres más mayor, así que te dolerá menos. Primero me pusieron ésta, -Dijo señalando una marca parecida a un ojo en su mano. -Es la marca de la visión, te ayuda a ver con más claridad el mundo de las sombras. Después de esa va la runa de fuerza. –Mientras hablaba, señaló una runa parecida a una especie de gancho con dos espirales.- Luego, en la parte alta de la espalda va la marca de equilibrio. En el hombro derecho me pusieron Mnemonyse, la runa de la memoria. Y aquí, -Dijo poniendo la mano entre el trapecio y la clavícula.- va la marca del don de lenguas. Puedes hablar, escribir, leer y comprender cualquier idioma que exista. –Lucía se dio cuenta de que llevaba colgada al cuello una cadena de plata con un anillo rodeado por un grabado de espinas.

-¿Sólo son esas? –Dijo Lucía ligeramente sorprendida. –Pensé que se ponían más.

-Bueno, hay más runas permanentes, pero son para momentos especiales, como la ceremonia de parabatai o el matrimonio.

Lucía se frotó la cara con las manos y volvió a soltar una bocanada de aire.

-Mira, si quieres echarte atrás creo que aun estás a tiempo.

-No, no es eso. Quiero hacerlo. Sólo es que no sé si voy a valer para esto.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico y sus ojos verdes brillaron en la penumbra de la habitación.

-Mira, no te conozco mucho y entiendo que has vivido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y que estés asustada, pero te aseguro que lo vas a hacer bien. Y vales. Más de lo que te imaginas.

La sala se quedó en silencio y Lucía siguió con los ojos grises clavados el suelo, las manos abrazando sus rodillas y los labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos, y volvió en sí cuando escuchó la enorme puerta de piedra abriéndose. El hermano silencioso entró en la habitación seguido de la hermana de hierro, quien llevaba un maletín de madera decorado con elaboradas florituras y runas entrelazadas.

Joel se levantó y fue a ocupar su lugar habitual, mientras que la hermana de hierro se dirigió al fondo de la sala y el hermano silencioso se acercó a Lucía con su extraña forma de andar, que parecía deslizarse por el suelo.

Clavó sus cuencas vacías en ella, y en seguida una voz fría, carente de expresión y ajena a ella inundó su cabeza.

"Joven Nephilim, ha llegado la hora de que la primera marca del ángel sea puesta en ti. ¿Eres consciente del poder que se te da y harás todo cuanto esté en tu mano para ser digna de él?".

-Sí. –Contestó Lucía.

"¿Y aceptas esta marca que será grabada en tu piel permanentemente como recordatorio de tu deber en el mundo?".

-Sí, la acepto.

"Entonces comencemos".

El hermano silencioso sacó su estela y Lucía pudo ver que era distinta de las demás que había visto. La estela de Joel era de un color gris muy oscuro, casi negro. Tenía la forma de un prisma triangular lleno de runas en relieve, que giraba sobre sí mismo retorciéndose. La base terminaba en un tetraedro ligeramente abombado y la punta era de un cristal parecido al cuarzo. En cambio, la del hermano silencioso era del color de los huesos, y tenía la forma de un prisma rectangular con los bordes suavizados que se estrechaba ligeramente. Tenía runas talladas en fila por todo el largo. La estela terminaba cortada de forma diagonal y curva, formando una punta afilada en una de las esquinas. A Lucía le recordó a una de esas plumas de caña con las que había visto escribir a la gente en las ferias de artesanía.

Alargó la mano hacia el hermano silencioso, quien la sostuvo con sus fríos y huesudos dedos. Recordó cuando era pequeña e iba un médico a ponerle vacunas a la escuela. A ella le daban miedo las agujas, y su profesora le dijo que dolía menos si miraba para otro lado y no pensaba en el pinchazo. Decidió hacer lo propio y apartó la vista de su brazo, apretando los párpados. Sintió la estela posarse sobre su mano y, seguidamente, una punzada de dolor. La punta ardía sobre su piel. Sintió como avanzaba por su mano y lo que en principio era molesto empezó a volverse soportable e incluso se podría llegar a decir que confortable. Segundos después, el dolor se había ido y en su lugar estaba la runa de visión, marcada en su piel de un color negro como el carbón. Tras unos segundos, el hermano volvió a posar la estela sobre su piel y grabó el resto de runas del ritual. En unos minutos habían terminado y ella era oficialmente una cazadora de sombras.

El hermano silencioso guardó la estela y su voz volvió a irrumpir en la mente de Lucía.

"Mi más sincera enhorabuena, ya eres una cazadora de sombras. Ahora ve con la hermana Judith, tiene algo preparado para ti".

Lucía se giró sobre sus talones y miró a la hermana de hierro, quien se acercó hacia ella y dejó el maletín en la piedra donde antes había estado tumbada. Hizo un gesto para que fuese junto a ella y abrió el maletín.

-Estas armas han sido forjadas en las fraguas de la Ciudadela Infracta expresamente para ti. Esperamos que te sean útiles y que sirvan en tu causa.

El interior del maletín estaba envuelto en una tela negra, que Lucía desenvolvió dejando al descubierto varias armas. Lo primero que cogió fue un cuchillo serafín, aproximadamente del tamaño de su antebrazo. Era casi igual que el que le había quitado a Joel en el parque.

-Su nombre es Kaliel. –Dijo la hermana de hierro.

Lucía dejó el cuchillo y sacó la siguiente arma. Eran un par de palillos chinos de los que se usan para recoger el pelo, pero del mismo material que el cuchillo y con runas grabadas por todas partes.

-Estos son Uriel y Adriael. Se transforman en espadas al activarlos.

El resto del arsenal estaba formado por una daga y un anillo articulado que cubría todo su dedo y terminaba en una punta afilada, dando el aspecto de una garra.

Por último, del fondo del maletín, Lucía sacó su estela. Era del mismo material que la de Joel, y también de un color grisáceo casi negro. Estaba formada por dos tubos que se entrelazaban formando una espiral que se iba estrechando. Tanto la base como la punta iban cubiertas por un capuchón con runas grabadas. La línea donde se juntaban ambos tubos iba a la vez oculta y decorada con un hilo de plata y en la punta, igual que en la estela de Joel, había un cristal parecido al cuarzo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: Entrenamiento**

Cuando salieron de la ciudad silenciosa ya estaba atardeciendo. Una vez fuera del agujero, Lucía respiró hondo. Después de tantas horas respirando aquel aire tan frío y pesado, echaba de menos el mundo exterior. Comenzó a ver borroso y, cuando se llevó las manos a los ojos para frotárselos, sintió cómo la runa de visión hormigueaba en su piel. Cuando abrió los párpados, quedó boquiabierta. El cementerio, antes vacío, estaba lleno de gente. La mayoría eran ancianos, aunque también había adultos de mediana edad y jóvenes. Algunos parecían desconcertados y perdidos, otros asustados. También los había tristes y otros simplemente mantenían la mirada perdida, pensativos. Unos pocos llevaban trajes antiguos, que parecían sacados de una película de época. Un par de niñas con vestidos blancos y tirabuzones rubios corrían y jugaban riendo. Lucía nunca se había sentido tan desconcertada.

-Joel, ¿Quién es toda esa gente?

-Vaya, la runa de visión funciona. Aunque no todos los cazadores de sombras pueden ver fantasmas.

Lucía intentó ocultar el miedo en su rostro, aunque el ligero tartamudeo al repetir la última palabra de su compañero le delató. Él colocó la mano en su espalda y la empujó ligeramente para que se pusiera en marcha.

-Tranquila, son inofensivos. Al menos sabes que las marcas han hecho efecto.

-Bueno, no sé si funcionan todas.

-Verstehst du was ich meine?

-Ja, ich verstehe

Casi en el mismo instante en el que las palabras salieron de sus labios, Lucía se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Bueno. –Dijo Joel divertido. –La del don de lenguas también funciona.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los muros que delimitaban el cementerio, Joel sacó su estela y la posó sobre la pared, trazando sobre ella lo que Lucía reconoció como la runa portal.

-¿Es obligatorio? –Dijo Lucía en un tono de queja.

-También puedes caminar durante tres horas.

Joel avanzó decidido hacia el muro y lo atravesó como si se lo tragara una columna de agua.

-Vamos allá. –Lucía extendió el brazo con bastante inseguridad y lo presionó contra la runa. En menos de un segundo, el muro la absorbió como una fuerte corriente.

Una fuerza extraña la expulsó de aquel vacío y sintió como si el aire la escupiera. Delante de ella estaba Joel, de pie frente a uno de los enormes bosques que rodeaban la ciudad.

Hacía frío, el cielo estaba nublado y las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo estaban mojadas. No era ninguna sorpresa, en esa ciudad llovía casi todo el año. Las piedras estaban cubiertas de musgo y se podía escuchar el agua chocando entre las rocas en algún arroyo cercano.

-¿A qué hemos venido aquí? –Dijo Lucía mientras se incorporaba y sacudía las hojas de su vestido. Cuando estuvo de pie se agachó a coger su maletín, donde además de las armas que la hermana Judith le había entregado, estaba su uniforme de cazadora de sombras.

-A mi casa. Tengo que darte un par de cosas y enseñarte la sala de armas donde vas a entrenar. –Joel respondió a su compañera mientras comenzaba a avanzar entre los árboles.

-Genial, es la primera vez que un chico me quiere llevar a su casa con la excusa de enseñarme a matar demonios.

Pararon frente a un enorme claro, que visto desde el aire tendría la forma de un círculo perfecto. Los árboles que lo delimitaban tenían una runa grabada en su corteza, que era distinta en cada tronco. Lucía avanzó hasta chocar con algo sólido e invisible. Posó la mano en la pared con la que acababa de chocar y pudo ver como la silueta de un gigantesco campo de fuerza invisible en forma de cúpula resplandecía con un brillo ligeramente azulado.

-Parece sacado de un libro de Stephen King.

Joel avanzó hacia ella mientras sacaba algo de su cinturón de armas. Posó su estela sobre la cúpula y comenzó a trazar una marca que ella no había visto antes. Comenzó con una línea vertical, seguida de varias curvas que la bruzaban, la cortaban y la bordeaban. Acto seguido, atravesó la cúpula y desapareció. Ella vio como unos segundos después la runa empezaba a desdibujarse, y se apresuró a cruzar la barrera antes de que la marca se borrara por completo.

Mientras que por fuera solo se veía un área de césped vacío, en el interior había una enorme casa. Tenía un diseño moderno y minimalista, con formas cuadradas, grandes ventanales y una fachada que combinaba partes pintadas en blanco con otras cubiertas con bloques de pizarra negra. Los dos caminaron hasta el porche de madera y Lucía esperó admirando la casa mientras Joel abría la puerta.

-Vaya. –Dijo Lucía en un tono de asombro.

-¿Te la imaginabas así?

-Más bien me imaginaba que vivirías en una fortaleza.

La puerta de entrada abría paso a un gran salón de paredes blancas, una de las cuales estaba cubierta con papel pintado negro Una de las paredes laterales tenía un gran ventanal con cortinas a los lados, las cuales llegaban hasta un suelo de madera oscura cubierto por una enorme alfombra gris. No había muchos muebles: En el centro había un sofá blanco con cojines negros. Dos sillones del mismo estilo se encontraban a los lados de éste. Frente al sofá había una mesa baja de madera negra y sobre ésta había, a modo de decoración, un cuenco alargado con piedras que iban del gris más oscuro a un tono grisáceo casi blanco y dos velas. Frente a la mesa, en la pared negra, había una chimenea artificial de gas, donde las llamas bailaban sobre un lecho de piedras blancas. A los lados de la chimenea había dos estanterías de madera blanca con varios objetos en ellas.

En la pared restante había colgados cuatro cuadros. Tres de ellos eran de aspecto moderno, formados por varios trozos de tela en tonos negros y grises cosidos. Los tres estaban en lienzo descubierto, sin marcos. El cuarto cuadro, que se situaba en medio y rompía bastante con el resto de la decoración, representaba a un enorme ángel que emergía de un lago portando en sus manos una espada y una copa. Una enorme lámpara de araña de diseño moderno y color negro colgaba de techo e iluminaba la sala.

La cocina estaba unida al salón, ambos espacios separados tan sólo por una barra de cocina y una columna. Lucía supuso que antes había un muro que fue derribado.

-Mis padres llevan fuera casi un mes. –Dijo Joel rompiendo el silencio.

Los ojos de Lucía, que recorrían la cocina, se posaron sobre la pila de platos y sartenes sucios que se amontonaban en el fregadero.

-Sí, se nota que no están.

-Están resolviendo unos asuntos en Idris.

-¿Dónde?

-Mira, aquí.

Joel se encaminó hacia una de las estanterías de la chimenea, seguido por Lucía. Cogió un globo terráqueo y señalo un pequeño país situado entre Francia y Alemania. Los bordes estaban pintados en oro, y Lucía pensó que no debía ser más grande que una ciudad como Nueva York.

-Nunca había visto esto.

-Los mundanos desconocen su existencia. El país está rodeado de salvaguardas. Son como las que protegen esta casa, pero más grandes y poderosas. Si un humano intenta cruzarlas, se transporta inmediatamente al otro extremo del país sin darse cuenta.

Joel soltó el globo e hizo un gesto a Lucía para que le siguiera hacia una enorme escalera de caracol de metal negro situada en una de las esquinas.

-En la segunda planta sólo están las habitaciones. Nosotros vamos al ático.

Subieron los dos pisos rápidamente. El final de la escalera daba directamente a una gran biblioteca. Todas las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías con libros, que también se encontraban dispuestas a lo largo de la sala Todas tenían escaleras corredizas para alcanzar las filas de arriba. Había todo tipo de libros. Antiguos, contemporáneos, de poesía, históricos, de ficción… incluso había algunos escritos en un idioma que, aunque Lucía comprendía, no era capaz de reconocer.

-Aquí están.

Joel se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías de la pared central y sacó dos libros, tras lo cual volvió de nuevo junto a Lucía.

-Este, -Dijo entregándole un libro encuadernado en piel donde se podía leer el título "Codex". –Es el código de los cazadores de sombras. Y este otro es el libro gris, donde están apuntadas todas las runas. Lo normal es que todos los cazadores de sombras hagan el suyo desde pequeños, pero vistas las circunstancias puedo prestarte el mío. Estúdiatelos bien.

-Estoy de vacaciones, lo que menos me apetece sinceramente es ponerme a estudiar.

-Te acaban de poner una runa Mnemonyse, con que te lo leas basta. Ahora ven abajo, tengo que enseñarte una última cosa.

Bajaron de nuevo al salón, y Joel se dirigió hacia una puerta situada en la cocina. En el centro tenía en relieve el mismo símbolo que había en la puerta de la ciudad silenciosa, inscrito dentro de un círculo.

La puerta daba a unas escaleras que dirigían al sótano. Era una gigantesca sala, con un techo a varios metros de altura, del que colgaban varias cuerdas de diferentes largos. En las paredes había todo tipo de armas: Espadas, cuchillos, dagas, lanzas, ballestas, arcos, katanas, hachas, mazas, puñales, arcos…

También había varias clases de dianas y distintos blancos. El área de entrenamiento se completaba con algunos sacos para golpear y maniquíes de combate.

-¿Alguna vez has practicado algún deporte? –Dijo Joel mientras balanceaba un saco.

-De pequeña iba a judo, pero lo dejé. Y hace tres años mi madre se empeñó en que me apuntase a aerobox.

-Genial, eso nos adelanta mucho trabajo. Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa por hoy. Ya es casi de noche y estarán preocupados. Vamos a entrenar todos los días, así que mañana tienes que estar aquí a las cinco de la tarde. Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas a ocultar lo de las marcas?

-Mi padre no vive conmigo y a mi madre llevo 2 años ocultándole un piercing. No creo que me cueste mucho esconder un par de tatuajes.

El portal que trazó Joel la llevó directamente a su habitación. Mientras caía directamente del techo a su cama, se dijo a sí misma que aunque la sensación de viajar en un portal ya le resultaba familiar, nunca se acostumbraría a ello. Se quitó el vestido ceremonial y lo escondió junto al uniforme y las armas en el maletín de la hermana Judith, que guardó de bajo de la cama. Pensó que ese sitio sería provisional, hasta que encontrase uno más seguro. Guardo los libros de Joel en su mochila junto con los libros del instituto y se apresuró a vestirse con ropa de calle. Lucía soltó un largo suspiro.

-Madre mía, donde me he metido…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII: Cazadora**

Lucía saltaba ágilmente por las vigas y las cuerdas que había en el techo la sala de entrenamiento, mientras cogía pequeños cuchillos de su cinturón y los lanzaba contra varios maniquíes de combate que Joel había distribuido por toda la habitación. Estaba sudando y algunos mechones de pelo se pegaban a su frente, pero no se sentía cansada en absoluto.

Ya hacía casi un mes y medio desde su primer día de entrenamiento, y sus habilidades mejoraban a pasos agigantados.

Algunas veces, mientras entrenaban, Joel le contaba lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Las últimas semanas habían estado bastante calmadas, exceptuando algunos demonios y una pelea en una taberna de hombres lobo.

Debido a sus avances en el entrenamiento, ambos decidieron que esa noche saldría a patrullar por primera vez. Sería su primera noche como cazadora.

Esa noche acabó con su cena tan rápido como le fue posible y se retiró a su habitación con la excusa de estar cansada. Echó el pestillo en cuanto estuvo dentro y sacó su maletín de debajo de la cama. Se puso el uniforme de cazador de sombras con una prisa innecesaria, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitarlo. El uniforme se adaptaba a su cuerpo y a sus movimientos a la perfección, como una segunda piel. Cogió su estela y grabó algunas de las marcas que Joel había indicado que necesitaría a lo largo de sus brazos, su torso y su cuello. Ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de la estela sobre su piel. Colocó todas sus armas y en el cinturón y se recogió el pelo con los dos palillos de la hermana de hierro. Dos mechones rizados le caían a ambos lados de la frente, y otros muchos colgaban del recogido que empezaba a asemejarse más a una coleta alta. Nunca se maquillaba mucho, pero pensó que la ocasión lo merecía. Se pintó los labios con un tono discreto y apagado, y se dio un maquillaje ahumado de tonos oscuros en los ojos.

Una vez lista, Salió del baño y se dispuso a escabullirse por la ventana. La abrió completamente, pero dudo justo antes de saltar. Parecía mucho más alto de lo que realmente era. Decidió no pensar en nada, cerró los ojos, tomó un largo respiro y saltó. Para su sorpresa, aterrizó perfectamente.

-Buen salto. Se nota que te han entrenado bien.

Detrás suyo y apoyado en la pared estaba Joel, también con su uniforme.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Pues básicamente tenemos que cubrir toda la ciudad y asegurarnos de que no hay problemas.

Deambularon por las calles de la ciudad sin encontrar nada, hasta que decidieron subir a la azotea de un bloque de pisos para tener una vista más amplia. Un grito de pánico surgió de uno de los callejones cercanos. Casi sin pensarlo, saltaron a la azotea del edificio contiguo, justo al lado de la fuente del sonido. Una vez ahí bajaron por la escalera de incendios hasta la segunda planta, donde podían ver todo mucho más de cerca. Desde la barandilla se podía ver un callejón cerrado por una verja y desierto exceptuando algunas ratas y un cubo de basura tirado en el suelo. En unos instantes, una chica rubia de aproximadamente unos 16 años corrió hasta toparse con la verja, que intentó trepar sin éxito.

-La conozco, -dijo Lucía. –Íbamos juntas al colegio en primaria.

Tres personas más entraron en el callejón, dos hombres y una mujer de cabello azabache.

-Vampiros. –Susurró Joel. Lucía se percató de los enormes y afilados colmillos que asomaban de sus bocas. –Son del clan de Nicolai.

-¿Salimos ya? –Preguntó Lucía impaciente.

-Según la Ley, hay que estar seguros de que hay una agresión antes de atacarles.

Uno de los vampiros, el más grande de los tres, agarró a la chica mundana por el cuello y la inmovilizó contra la verja, mientras los otros dos se acercaban lentamente.

-Creo que eso cuenta como una agresión para tu Ley.

-Vamos.

Ambos saltaron la barandilla con una mano ya en el mango de sus cuchillos serafín, que brillaron con un ardor de un color azulado casi blanco al ser activados. Joel cayó sobre el vampiro que tenía la chica, tirándole al suelo y hundiéndole su cuchillo en la espalda, justo en la zona del corazón. El cuerpo del vampiro estalló en un montón de polvo, dejando sólo un esqueleto ennegrecido que se deshizo instantes después. Mientras el dúo peleaba con los dos vampiros restantes, la chica mundana observaba la escena anonadada. Lucía sabía que ella no podía verles, pero sí que veía a dos vampiros luchando contra el aire. Los atacantes fueron reducidos a polvo sin mucha dificultad, y Lucía y Joel simplemente se marcharon corriendo del callejón, dejando a la chica incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver.

Una vez fuera del callejón, Lucía respiraba en bocanadas rápidas y cortas. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos grises, una emoción que nunca había sentido, pero que de alguna forma era parte de ella, su parte más oscura e instintiva.

-Eso ha sido impresionante. ¿Te has fijado en cómo ha estallado en una nube de polvo cuando le he clavado a Kaliel?

-Deja de ser impresionante cuando ya lo has visto unas cuantas veces.

-Los vampiros tienen completamente prohibido atacar a humanos, ¿no es así?

-¿Es que no te has leído el código? Te presto las cosas para algo.

-No entero. Voy por la parte de las hadas.

-Se les permite cazar si la presa entra en su territorio, lo que no ocurre prácticamente nunca.

-¿y entonces cómo se alimentan? Porque necesitan sangre para vivir, ¿no?

-Hay locales especializados en servir lo que necesitan. Muchas de las campañas de donación de sangre mundanas en realidad van destinadas ahí. Y también la sangre de varios animales que se deshecha en las carnicerías.

-Entonces era necesario exterminar a esos vampiros, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y además actuaban en grupo. Era algo premeditado. –Joel guardó el cuchillo serafín en su cinturón y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –¿Sabes?, creo que mañana haremos una visita a un viejo amigo. Y nos va a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX: Sangre caliente**

Tras recorrer toda la ciudad y asegurarse de que no había problemas, decidieron volver a casa. Joel desapareció engullido por un muro tras dibujar en él una runa de portal. Lucía hizo lo propio en la pared contigua, pero poniendo su habitación como destino. El portal la dejó caer encima de su cama y, mientras se incorporaba con una fuerte sensación de vértigo y mareo, confirmó que definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a eso. Se sacó los palillos del pelo, que calló en una maraña de rizos castaños sobre sus hombros. A esas horas su madre ya estaría dormida, así que procuró no hacer mucho ruido. Dejó su uniforme con las armas en el maletín debajo de su cama, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama tras cerrar la ventana y quitar el pestillo de la puerta.

Pasó un largo tiempo dando vueltas entre las sábanas, incapaz de dormir. En la pelea contra aquellos vampiros había sentido algo nuevo, pero que de alguna forma siempre estuvo ahí, latente. Esa sensación era parte de ella, una parte que siempre había sentido vacía hasta ahora. Ya había pasado más de una hora, pero la euforia aun corría por sus venas y le impedía conciliar el sueño.

El sonido de un trueno la hizo despertar. El reloj despertador de su mesilla marcaba las 12 del mediodía. Para ese entonces las runas de la noche anterior habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una fina cicatriz plateada prácticamente imperceptible. La ventana mostraba un paisaje de lluvia y nubes de tormenta, como era habitual. Cogió su móvil, mandó un mensaje a Joel diciendo que ese día no iría a entrenar, puso música y se encaminó a la ducha.

El resto del día pasó mucho más lento y aburrido de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. No quería pensar en ello, pero en el fondo estaba deseando que anocheciera.

Durante la cena dijo a su madre que había quedado con unas amigas para ver a una banda que tocaba en un café, y así no tener que escabullirse. Tras despedirse de ella, subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y, al igual que hace un mes y medio, Joel estaba apoyado en la ventana. Para sorpresa de Lucía no llevaba su uniforme, sino una camisa negra de manga corta y unos vaqueros oscuros.

-¿Alguna vez llegará el día en que entres a mi casa por la puerta, como todo el mundo?

La voz de Lucía tenía un tono impaciente y algo enfadado.

-Bueno, no sabes a dónde vamos a ir y supuse que alguien tendría que llevarte. Por cierto, bonita habitación. Creo que no te lo dije la última vez.

Joel se acercó a una estantería empotrada en la pared y comenzó a pasar los dedos por el lomo de varios libros. Había varios títulos de toda clase: Los miserables, Marina, Carrie, Misery, Luces de bohemia, Las cenizas de Ángela, Los cuentos de Poe, La metamorfosis de Ovidio, Rimas y Leyendas, Historia de dos ciudades… la mayoría de ellos eran obligatorios en su clase de literatura, otros los había comprado ella. La mano de Joel se detuvo en uno de los libros que mostraba una corbata en la portada, el cual sacó de la estantería y mostró ante Lucía con una expresión de diversión en el rostro.

-¿En serio? ¿Cincuenta sombras de Grey? No te tenía por una de esas.

Lucía se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, le quito el libro de las manos y lo volvió a colocar junto a los demás.

-Fue un regalo.

La mirada de Joel se posó al lado de la estantería, en una guitarra acústica apoyada en la pared, un taburete y un micrófono de canto con filtro anti-pop circular. Cogió la guitarra en el suelo e hizo sonar las cuerdas un par de veces.

-Vaya, ¿también cantas?

-Deja de tocar mis cosas. Voy al baño a cambiarme. Tu quieto ahí. Y no toques nada.

Salió del baño pasados unos 5 minutos; vestida con unas botas altas, unas medias, un abrigo tipo gabardina negro y el pelo suelto, con una boina de lana también negra en la cabeza. Joel estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, con el libro de 50 sombras abierto por la mitad entre sus manos. Cerró la puerta ruidosamente con la intención de llamar su atención. Al instante, el chico retiró la mirada del libro.

-¿De verdad te gustan estas cosas? Porque la escena de la fusta es un poco rara.

-Creo que hace un momento te dije que no tocaras nada.

-Me aburría.

-Anda, deja eso donde estaba y sal por la ventana. Yo bajo ahora.

El joven obedeció sus órdenes y, de un salto, desapareció de su vista. Ella bajó a despedirse de su madre, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Le puso una mata por encima, apagó la televisión y salió de su casa.

Caminaron cruzando varias calles hasta quedar parados frente a un local que Lucía conocía bien. Parecía ser una discoteca, pero estaba abandonada desde que ella tenía memoria.

-¿Nos hemos vestido así para venir a un local vacío?

-¿Seguro? Fíjate bien.

Lucía forzó ligeramente la vista, destapando el glamour que rodeaba al edificio. La imagen se desvaneció como un papel consumiéndose, mostrando un nuevo edificio ante ella. No parecía tener ventanas, y las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono rojizo. Sobre la puerta había un enorme cartel de neón de varios colores en el que se podía leer "Sangre caliente".

-¿Es una especie de bar? Preguntó Lucía.

-Ya lo verás.

El interior estaba invadido por un olor dulzón, como a azúcar quemado y vainilla, y bajo éste se podía intuir levemente el olor de la sangre.

Focos en movimiento de varios colores, con predominio de los tonos rojizos, iluminaban toda la sala, que estaba llena de clientes. Una música que nunca antes había escuchado sonaba por los altavoces. Los ojos de Lucía se fueron hacia dos mujeres jóvenes, de unos veinte y pocos años, con una media melena azabache, ropa interior de encaje negra y tacones que bailaban en una barra americana sobre un pedestal. Se fijó inmediatamente que en sus labios color carmín asomaban dos afilados colmillos. De hecho, todo el mundo ahí tenía colmillos.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿Me has traído a un local de striptease para vampiros?

-La persona con la que tenemos que hablar suele estar aquí. Y tranquila, no tienes que tirarles billetes si no quieres.

Se acercaron a la barra sorteando la multitud, y Joel le hizo un gesto al camarero. Era un chico joven, de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes. Lucía se fijó en la carta del local, compuesta por varios cócteles y bebidas alcohólicas de vivos colores donde la sangre se incluía como ingrediente principal.

-¿Nefilims? No se os suele ver mucho el pelo por aquí. Normalmente tenemos otro tipo de clientela.

-Buscamos a Nicolai. Tenemos que tratar unos asuntos con él, nada serio.

-El señor está ahora reunido en una sala privada, os avisaré cuando pueda atenderos. ¿Os sirvo una copa?

-Dudo mucho que me guste algo de lo que pone aquí. –Dijo Lucía dejando la carta en la barra.

Esperaron sentados en la barra durante varios minutos, tiempo suficiente para que un par de vampiros con unas copas de más se acercasen para intentar ligar con ella. Joel, a su tiempo, estaba con la mirada clavada en las bailarinas. Cuando le hablaba parecía que las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos, y ella estaba segura de que tampoco había pestañeado. "Hombres", pensó para sí misma, cuando el camarero se acercó y le dijo que ese tal Nicolai ya podía atenderles. Lucía intentó decírselo a Joel, pero éste estaba totalmente ido. Prácticamente tuvo que cogerle del brazo y arrastrarle hasta el reservado que le había indicado el camarero. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió una joven vampiresa. Tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba un vestido ceñido que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación.

Alguien les indicó que entraran. Su voz tenía un ligero acento que Lucía no podía concretar, pero estaba segura que pertenecía a algún país de Europa del Este.

El interior de la habitación era sencillo. Un par de muebles en la pared, una besa baja con lo que parecían ser botellas de sangre y wisky vacías y un enorme sofá semicircular que ocupaba toda la sala. En él estaba un hombre joven pálido, con el pelo rubio claro engominado hacia atrás, rostro anguloso y pómulos marcados. El iris de sus ojos era de un color rojizo. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente despeinado, Manchas de carmín en el cuello y por un lado de la boca y llevaba la camisa blanca arrugada y a medio abrochar.

Se encontraba sentado, con las piernas abiertas y extendidas y los brazos también extendidos en la parte alta del sofá. Parecía conocer a Joel de antes, y se podría decir que se alegraba de verle.

-Vaya, siempre es un placer verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nicolai, te presento a Lucía. Lucía, este es Nicolai, el jefe del clan de vampiros de la ciudad.

-Pero no os quedéis ahí, os podéis sentar si queréis. –Lucía pensó en lo que probablemente acababan de hacer en ese sofá.

-Gracias, pero creo que yo me quedaré de pie.

-Sí, yo también. –Respondió Joel.

-Como queráis. Bueno, me han dicho que tenéis algunos asuntos que tratar conmigo. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

-Verás, -respondió Joel. –anoche sorprendimos a tres vampiros tratando de cazar a una humana en plena calle. Iban juntos y, al parecer, era un ataque planeado.

Nicolai pareció sorprenderse ante sus palabras.

-Sabes que siempre respeto la Ley, y procuro que los miembros de mi clan hagan lo mismo. No quiero problemas con la Clave. Es más, colaboro con ellos siempre que es necesario.

-Lo sé, por eso me extrañó tanto.

-Aunque hay vampiros sobre los que ya no tengo jurisdicción en esta ciudad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Respondió Lucía intrigada.

-Hace unos meses llegó a la ciudad un tipo muy extraño. Era negro, parcialmente calvo, con una espesa barba e iba vestido con un atuendo típico de los años 20. Nadie sabía su nombre, pero se hacía llamar El Haitiano. Se presentó en mi despacho vestido con una camisa blanca y un chaleco verde a rayas bastante extravagante, y me pidió que le dejara unirse a mi clan. Una vez allí comenzó a formar un círculo de amistades, y a su vez comenzó a poner a algunos en mi contra. Pasado un tiempo decidió salir del clan, y se llevó a unos cuantos con él. No he vuelto a saber nada más de ellos, están fuera de mi responsabilidad. Solo puedo deciros que era un tipo realmente peculiar. Ortodoxo, de ideas rectas y anticuadas y, sobre todo, odia a los cazadores de sombras.

-Mucha gente nos odia. –Dijo Joel. –No es nada nuevo.

-Te aseguro que no era un odio común. Es algo diferente, nunca lo había visto antes. Era algo personal. No sé nada más, pero intentaré averiguar algo.

-Muchas gracias Nicolai, nos has sido de gran utilidad.

-Como dije antes, siempre es un placer.

Tras dejar a Lucía en su casa, Joel abrió un portal hacia el bosque. El camino estaba lleno de charcos, tierra mojada y hojas caídas. No había sido un buen día para ponerse las zapatillas de tela. Se estaba acercando a la cúpula que rodeaba su casa y ya estaba sacando la estela de su bolsillo, cuando escuchó una rama crujir detrás suyo. En seguida sintió que alguien le seguía. Se trazó una runa de visión nocturna en la muñeca, su visión se aclaró y pudo ver decenas de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, algunos de ellos ocultos entre los árboles.

-Mierda…

Iba desarmado y en una clara minoría, por lo que optó por correr hasta la casa con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de eso, ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió un golpe seco en la nuca que le derribó. Su visión comenzó a nublarse y volverse borrosa, escuchó pasos que se acercaban y una densa oscuridad lo envolvió todo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X: Cloacas**

Lucía caminaba entre los árboles, con las botas hundiéndose en la tierra mojada. Conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano, pero se sentía extrañamente desorientada. Al fondo, a unos cuantos metros, había una figura de pelo oscuro corto rizado y ojos verdes. Lo reconoció al instante y corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo. Iba vestido únicamente con unos vaqueros sucios, rotos y desaliñados. Su torso era delgado pero definido, con todos los músculos perfectamente marcados bajo una piel llena de finas cicatrices plateadas que se entrelazaban formando figuras. Una vez frente a frente, él la envolvió en sus brazos, y dos enormes alas surgieron de su espalda. Las alas se extendieron ante ella con afiladas cuchillas a modo de plumas y la envolvieron en un abrazo, cortando su carne allí donde la tocaban. Jamás había sentido un dolor tan cálido, tan agradable. Se apretó más aún contra él y reposó la cabeza en su pecho, cuando notó algo húmedo en la mejilla. Apartó la cara y contempló horrorizada cómo una enorme herida sangrante se abría en su pecho, recorriéndolo de lado a lado. Todo su cuerpo se volvió pálido como la porcelana fría. La parte blanca de sus ojos se tornó de un color amarillento a la vez que se empezaban a hacer visibles todos los capilares sanguíneos en ellos. Las venas de todo su cuerpo comenzaron a marcarse y volverse de un color negruzco. La miró directamente a los ojos, con la mirada de un perro abandonado en una cuneta. Movió los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, aunque Lucía intuyó una sola palabra: ayúdame. Y se desvaneció en sus manos como un puñado de arena que es arrastrado por el viento.

Lucía dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, aún en shock, cuando un temblor hizo que se tambalease. Varias grietas ardientes se abrieron en el suelo, llenando el aire de ascuas anaranjadas. Decenas de manos demacradas y repletas de llagas salieron de las grietas y se extendieron aferrándose a su cuerpo, aprisionándola, empujándola, arrastrándola al infierno.

Despertó gritando, con las sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo por el sudor frío. Se envolvió en sus propios brazos, tranquilizándose a sí misma. Era sólo un sueño, pensó. Recorrió los brazos con sus manos una y otra vez, acariciándose y tranquilizándose, cuando sintió un dolor punzante al rozar su antebrazo, donde tenía marcado a fuego la silueta de unas manos que se aferraban a ella.

Ya por la mañana, un par iratzes en sus brazos se encargaban de curar las quemaduras. Había conseguido volver a dormir, pero la preocupación le rondaba la cabeza. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Joel varias veces, quien nunca contestó. Eran las 9 y media de la mañana del domingo y su madre pasaría el día con unas amigas, así que nada le impedía ir a entrenar. En el fondo no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer ejercicio, pero necesitaba ir a la sala de entrenamiento y tranquilizarse al ver que Joel estaba ahí y que no había pasado nada. No obstante, la sensación de que algo iba mal se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo, por lo que decidió grabarse varias runas, enfundarse en su uniforme y coger un par de cuchillos; para ir preparada si había algún problema. Una vez en el bosque caminó a pasos agigantados hasta el extremo de la cúpula, donde encontró el móvil de su compañero en el suelo junto a varias marcas de pisadas en el barro. Definitivamente había pasado algo. Cruzó las salvaguardas y registró la casa de arriba abajo, sólo para comprobar que estaba desierta. La ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse de ella y decidió ir al lugar donde le vio por última vez. Quizás allí supieran algo.

Cruzó las puertas del local como una bala, dirigiéndose directa a la barra. No había clientes, música ni bailarinas, sólo aquel camarero pelirrojo limpiando vasos con un trapo.

-Lo siento, pero está cerrado. ¿Es que nunca has visto "Abierto hasta el amanecer"? Esto funciona igual.

Tengo que hablar con Nicolai.

-No creo que el señor pueda atenderte ahora.

Lucía ignoro las palabras del camarero y abrió la puerta de la sala privada de un golpe.

Nicolai levantó la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo y la miró fijamente.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-¿Dónde está?

-No sé a quién te refieres.

-Joel. Ha desaparecido.

-Yo no sé nada, la última vez que le vi estaba contigo. Si averiguo algo te lo haré saber.

-Pero…

-Y ahora, si no te importa, estoy ocupado. –Nicolai señaló la puerta con una mano y volvió a centrarse en su lectura.

Lucía abandonó la habitación con una creciente sensación de impotencia, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte como pudo. Doblaba la esquina a paso ligero cuando la voz de una mujer la hizo pararse en seco. Tendría más o menos su edad, quizás un poco más mayor. Llevaba el pelo color miel claro peinado en varias rastas que a su vez se agrupaban en una coleta. Vestía con ropa de abrigo y un pañuelo de leopardo. Tras dar una calada a un cigarrillo de liar, continuó hablando mientras soltaba el humo.

-Espera, ¿Tú puedes verme? –Dijo Lucía con sorpresa.

-El vampiro te estaba diciendo la verdad, no sabe nada de ese chico que buscas.

-¿Has escuchado toda la conversación desde fuera?

La joven golpeó ligeramente su oreja con el dedo índice un par de veces.

-Oído de lobo. Se escucha todo mucho mejor.

-Y tú no sabrás por casualidad algo de donde está, ¿no?

-He oído rumores sobre un grupo que lleva poco tiempo en activo. Hace cosa de un mes, uno de los miembros del pueblo de las hadas desapareció. Hace dos semanas ocurrió lo mismo con el miembro más joven de mi manada; y ahora parece que la han tomado con tu amigo.

-¿Y dónde se esconde ese grupo?

La mujer lobo dio otra calada a su cigarro, tomándose su tiempo para contestar, y acabo haciendo un gesto de indicación con la barbilla mientras echaba el humo y clavaba la mirada en una boca de alcantarilla.

-Entonces voy a bajar. ¿Vienes? Antes has dicho que tenían a un miembro de tu manada.

-Ni loca bajo ahí, sería un suicidio. Además ya han pasado dos semanas, no habrán dejado ni los huesos.

El olor que inundaba el interior de la alcantarilla era una mezcla de humedad y tuberías sucias. Las cloacas estaban formadas por una extensa red de túneles que se abrían paso por debajo de toda la ciudad. Varios focos, dispuestos a unos cuantos metros unos de otros en las paredes iluminaban tenuemente la galería, dejándolo todo en penumbra. Una recién trazada runa de visión nocturna le ayudó a ver todo con más claridad. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que tropezó con algo pesado. Se llevó las manos a la boca y reprimió las náuseas cuando vio lo que parecían los cuerpos de tres obreros en un estado avanzado de descomposición. Sabía que debía darse prisa o sería demasiado tarde. Pasó unos minutos deambulando de galería en galería, pensando en una solución, repasando todo lo que conocía de los cazadores de sombras; hasta que una imagen surgió en su cabeza: la imagen de una página del libro gris en la que estaba impresa la runa de rastreo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí. Estaba sucio y cansado, y le habían inyectado algún tipo de droga que le estaba quitando las fuerzas. La herida que recorría su pecho descubierto ardía como un carbón encendido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y las manos, atadas a una tubería tras la espalda, se le habían entumecido. Además, los chillidos de las ratas y el constante sonido de una gota golpeando el suelo le estaban quitando la cordura poco a poco.

Había pensado en su muerte unas cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida. Siempre se había imaginado dos opciones, o bien una muerte luchando o una muerte tranquila y feliz siendo ya anciano. Ni de lejos se había imaginado atrapado como una rata en una sala pequeña y sucia. Escuchó pasos acercándose y todos los músculos del cuerpo se tensaron. Escuchó el suave ruido de algo moviéndose contra el metal y el pomo cayó al suelo ardiendo al rojo vivo, mientras la puerta se abría y mostraba a Lucía con su estela humeando en la mano. Se acercó corriendo y le rodeó en un abrazo. Quiso extender sus brazos y abrazarla también, pero la cadena se lo impedía. La escuchó llorar en su hombro y no pudo evitar que un par de sus propias lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas. Se apartó de él y pasó la yema de los dedos suavemente alrededor de la herida. La sangre ya se había secado, pero no terminaba de cicatrizar.

-Deja que te ayude con eso.

Posó la estela sobre su pecho y dibujó varios iratzes alrededor del corte, que enseguida empezaron a hacer efecto. Sus heridas se cerraban al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo eliminaba la droga, mientras tanto Lucía se encargaba de las cadenas que le ataban a la tubería. En un par de minutos, la herida había desaparecido junto a todo su cansancio, dejando únicamente una fina cicatriz casi imperceptible.

Una vez recuperado, Lucía le prestó la cazadora de su uniforme para vestirse.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones. Ahora tenemos que irnos. Son peligrosos y no sé cómo lo han hecho, pero tienen demonios a su servicio.

Lucía le tendió uno de sus cuchillos serafín, reservándose el otro para ella.

Recorrieron con rapidez los túneles buscando una salida, hasta que algo les hizo parar en seco.

Frente a ellos había dos enormes perros negros. Tenían los ojos de un rojo brillante y trozos de piel podrida y descarnada. Al final del cuerpo poseían una cola de escorpión, terminada en un afilado aguijón venenoso.

-Mierda…

-¿Qué son?

-Demonios cerberus. Son demonios menores, pero muy fuertes. Y letales.

-Pues hay uno para cada uno.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque, con los cuchillos serafín resplandeciendo tras ser activados. Lucía era consciente de que era un espacio demasiado reducido y eso jugaba en su contra, por lo que optó por correr llevando a uno de los demonios tras ella.

En un cuerpo a cuerpo o un combate de corta distancia tenía poco que hacer; la mejor elección era lanzar el cuchillo y hundírselo en la carne. O eso creía ella. El tiro falló, pasó por encima del lomo y cortó el aguijón; que comenzó a consumirse hasta desaparecer. Pero el demonio seguía allí y su única arma estaba demasiado lejos para intentar alcanzarla. El perro gruñó, se sacudió y de pronto su cabeza se abrió verticalmente por la mitad hasta el cuello, revelando que lo que en parecía una cabeza eran en realidad unas gigantescas fauces llenas de afilados dientes que terminaba en una boca circular de la que salían varios tentáculos. Lucía corrió como no lo había hecho en su vida, sacando bastante ventaja al demonio. Paró al llegar a un túnel cerrado por obras. Estaba lleno de escombros, precintado y era imposible pasar. Se había metido ella sola en un callejón sin salida. Buscó rápidamente cualquier cosa para defenderse, y sus manos se fueron casi instintivamente a un enorme martillo de demolición. Lo levanto con las dos manos y cuando la criatura saltó a por ella golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, destrozándole media cara y mandándole lejos. Se levantó sacudiéndose mientras su herida se regeneraba, y volvió a correr hacia ella. Soltó el mazo y buscó otra herramienta, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una motosierra que había en los escombros. La colocó en el suelo y tiró varias veces de la cuerda tratando de arrancarla, pero se calaba. La criatura volvió a saltar abriendo sus fauces en el aire y Lucía le golpeó con la parte trasera de la motosierra, haciéndole caer al suelo. Tras un par de intentos más el aparato arrancó y se acercó al demonio tirado en el suelo. Le pisó la falsa cabeza con el pie para asegurarse de que no la abría y hundió la hoja en su costado. La criatura chillaba con el sonido más agudo que había escuchado jamás, consiguiendo abrir sus fauces parcialmente y lanzando latigazos con sus tentáculos en todas direcciones. La motosierra se hundía cada vez más hondo y una lluvia de icor caía sobre Lucía. El aparato desmembró por completo a la criatura por la mitad, que dejó de chillar y comenzó a consumirse.

Joel dobló la esquina con su cuchillo y el de Lucía en las manos cuando se encontró frente a ella. Estaba totalmente empapada de sangre de demonio, con una motosierra rugiendo en sus manos y dos mitades de un cerberus convirtiéndose en cenizas.

-¿Pero qué ha…? Mejor no pregunto.

-¿Nos vamos?

Recorrieron un par de túneles más hasta que llegaron a una escalera de hierro oxidada que conducía a la superficie. Escucharon un ruido por detrás y cuando se giraron contemplaron a decenas de vampiros que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos. No eran como los que Lucía había visto en el local de la noche anterior, estos tenían un aspecto mucho más salvaje. Sacaron sus colmillos de las fundas y corrieron hacia ellos emitiendo un chillido inhumano.

-Sabía que debía haberme traído la motosierra. Por qué la dejaría ahí.

-¡Corre!

Joel comenzó a escalar hacia la superficie, seguido por Lucía. Un par de vampiros subían pisándole los talones, mientras que la mayoría esperaban a que cayesen para darse un festín.

Una mano agarró la pierna de Lucía y comenzó a tirar de ella. Consiguió seguir subiendo pero la mano se aferraba a ella, clavando sus uñas y abriéndole varios cortes en la piel. Sólo cuando Joel abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla y la luz solar entró al agujero la soltó.

Los dos salieron a la calle con la respiración acelerada y el corazón bombeando adrenalina. Lucía sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna y cayó al suelo mientras observaba como la carne alrededor de los arañazos del vampiro empezaba a ennegrecerse y se iba extendiendo poco a poco.


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas a todos :) antes que nada quería agradecer los favs, los follows y las reviews :) **

**He tardado más de lo normal en subir este capítulo, pero es que se me pusieron varias cosas en medio.**

**Espero que lo disfruteis, que os guste y que dejeis vuestras reviews.**

**Tambien quería poner el link a un par de fotos, por si alguien tiene curiosidad en como me imagino físicamente a los protagonistas cuando escribo.**

**Este es Joel (no sé por qué pero no puedo publicar los links aquí. Los pongo en mi perfil)**

**Y esta es Lucía (" ")**

**Tambien quiero informar de que se esta acercando el final de la historia, pero no es el final del fanfic. Es decir, cuando empece a escribir este fanfic lo concebí como si su estructura fuese la de una serie de televisión o un cómic. Es decir, el fic entero seran unas cuantas historias con continuidad basadas en la misma saga y con los mismos personajes, y cada historia sería una "temporada" del fic. Así que habrá Ciudad de Sombras para rato. Y si alguien quiere aportar una sugerencia o algo que le gustaría que ocurriese en otras historias, cualquier idea será muy bien recibida. Un saludo a todos y los dejo con el capítulo :)**

**Capítulo XI: La gitana**

Entró en su casa prácticamente con un pie a rastras, apoyándose en Joel para poder caminar. El sudor frío hacía que varios mechones castaños se le pegaran a la frente y el arañazo del vampiro caza vez dolía más. Sentía la pierna ardiendo, el dolor estaba empezando a volverse insoportable e incluso podría asegurar que tenía algo de fiebre.

-¿Dónde está el baño? –Preguntó Joel con un todo alarmado en la voz.

-¿No puedes aguantarte un poco? Esto duele bastante.

-No es eso. Voy a quitártelo, pero va a manchar mucho. Y no va a ser agradable.

-Es ahí. –Dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la puerta situada en la pared de la derecha. –Es el de invitados.

Su compañero la arrastró hacia el baño, donde la sentó en un pequeño taburete blanco y colocó el pie herido en el plato de la ducha. La herida tenía bastante mala pinta. La piel alrededor de la herida estaba totalmente ennegrecida, con los bordes de los desgarros tomando un color violeta. Alrededor de la piel infectada se abría paso un entramado de venas y capilares negros, que se extendían casi hasta la rodilla y seguían avanzando lentamente.

-Qué me está pasando. –Prácticamente escupió las palabras entre jadeos y muecas de dolor.

-El arañazo ha sido muy profundo, te ha infectado. Los vampiros están infectados por una enfermedad de origen demoníaco, una especie de virus que se transmite por los fluidos. Para que te hagas una idea, es algo parecido a la rabia.

-No me jodas que me voy a convertir en uno.

-No, eso es mucho más complicado. Tendrías que beber su sangre, luego ellos beberían la tuya hasta vaciarte y te enterrarían para que surgieras como uno de los suyos. No vas a transformarte por un arañazo, pero sí que puedes enfermar. Y ninguna de las secuelas es agradable de experimentar.

Joel cogió un vaso de cristal vacío, donde las visitas solían dejar el cepillo de dientes. Abrió el grifo y lo llenó hasta arriba de agua fría. Acto seguido sujetó el vaso con sus dos manos y murmuró algunas palabras en latín. Lucía no le prestó mucha atención, pero entendió algo sobre purificación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de abajo a arriba cuando le vio acercarse con el vaso. "Es sólo agua" –Pensó. "No puede hacerte nada".

Observó cómo se agachaba y sujetaba el pie infectado con suavidad mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella, del color de una hoja empapada en rocío, en señal de advertencia.

-Esto te va a doler, pero es lo que hay. Lo siento.

Y vertió un poco de agua en la herida. El dolor más intenso que jamás pudo haber imaginado envolvió todo su cuerpo, con sus puños y sus dientes tan apretados como le era posible. El agua rompía a hervir cuando entraba en contacto con la herida, quemándola. Sentía fuego líquido corriendo por sus venas. "Así que esto es lo que hace el agua bendita" –pensó. El dolor era cada vez más intenso, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Su piel comenzaba a clarearse, adquiriendo su tono normal, limpiando todo rastro de la infección. Al menos todo ese dolor servía para algo. Joel vertió el resto del vaso en la carne desgarrada, y otra punzada de dolor azotó su cuerpo. Un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se aferraba al taburete con tanta fuerza que podría partirlo de un momento a otro. La piel recuperaba su color original mientras un líquido espeso entre marrón, violeta, rojo y negro parecido al icor demoníaco brotaba a borbotones de la herida. El virus del vampiro se había ido de su cuerpo sin dejar rastro. Un par de iratzes harían el resto del trabajo con las heridas.

Lucía aún cojeaba un poco, pero al menos podía andar por sí misma. Recorrió el salón saltando a la pata coja hasta llegar a la cocina, donde sirvió don tazas de café caliente antes de sentarse en la barra, seguida por Joel. Para ese entonces sus heridas eran sólo unas líneas rosadas.

-Entonces, ¿cada vez que un vampiro te hace un rasguño te pones así? Pues menuda gracia. –Comentó Lucía tras dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-No, en realidad es muy raro que pase. Ni siquiera con un mordisco. Pero estos vampiros eran distintos a los demás; mucho más salvajes, más primitivos. Se notaba en la marca.

-¿La marca?

-No te fijaste, ¿verdad? Al principio yo tampoco. Todos tienen la misma marca entre el cuello y la clavícula, grabada a fuego. Aunque aún no sé cómo han podido hacer para marcarse. Los vampiros curan bastante rápido cualquier herida, incluso las quemaduras hechas por un objeto sagrado. Mira, era algo así.

Joel cogió uno de los muchos tacos de post-it que había en una pequeña cesta, y comenzó a dibujar. A los ojos de Lucía era algo parecido a una runa, aunque no era eso exactamente. Era más bien una especie de marca de territorio, de propiedad.

El símbolo en cuestión estaba formado por una especie de M mayúscula redondeada y afilada en las puntas, cuyo centro estaba conectado con una línea vertical que descendía como una aguja. Justo en la mitad era cortada por un semicírculo con forma de luna creciente tumbada que arropaba a la M y de cuyo costado surgían dos pinchos de distinto tamaño a cada lado.

-No sé lo que significa. –Dijo Joel con preocupación. –Pero eso no era simplemente un grupo de vampiros alejados del clan. Había algo más, como una especie de secta. Cuando me capturaron pensé que iban a convertirme. A veces lo hacen por diversión, transforman a cazadores de sombras para que pierdan sus marcas y luego los repudian y se burlan de ellos. La mayoría no pueden soportar la idea de una eternidad de soledad y se suicidan mostrándose al amanecer. Pero en lugar de eso sólo me hicieron un corte y recogieron mi sangre en un cuenco.

-Parece que se está cociendo algo gordo.

Bebió un par de tragos más de su café y se fue en un portal prácticamente sin despedirse con la excusa de hacer unas llamadas y con las instrucciones de que se presentara en su casa al día siguiente lo más temprano posible. Antes de cruzar la marca de la pared, que ya empezaba a borrarse, le devolvió la chaqueta a Lucía. La herida de su pecho había mejorado bastante, ahora era sólo una fina línea plateada casi imperceptible a simple vista.

Lucía no pudo negar que sentía cierta preocupación al verle marcharse después de lo de aquella mañana, pero le tranquilizaba el hecho de que no podían hacerle nada a plena luz del día. Se enfundó de nuevo en su pijama y dedicó el resto del día a leer la parte del código sobre vampiros buscando información, a tocar la guitarra, a grabar un par de canciones y a ver películas viejas en el DVD hasta quedarse dormida en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente desayunó tan rápido como pudo y pidió permiso a su madre para pasar el día con unas amigas de clase, quien aceptó a regañadientes. Salió de su casa vestida con deportivas, vaqueros y sudadera; y rápidamente utilizó la runa trepadora para volver a su habitación y cambiar la ropa de sport por el uniforme de cazadora de sombras, con todas las armas incluidas. Trazó una runa portal en el suelo de su cuarto y se trasladó al bosque a la velocidad de un pensamiento.

La casa de Joel estaba abarrotada de gente. Cazadores de sombras de todo el país la ocupaban de arriba a abajo, con los uniformes negros y las runas enroscándose en su piel. Todos se giraron al verla llegar, y comenzó a haber cuchicheos entre varios grupos. Era consciente de que ella no era como todos los que estaban ahí. Ella había nacido entre mundanos (término que por mucho que se esforzara en repetir y comprender seguía sonándole despectivo) sin ningún nephilim en su familia. Y eso la convertía en un bicho raro, objeto de miradas indiscretas y comentarios en voz baja que resultaban bastante incómodos. Frente a una gran mesa improvisada con dos estanterías y un tablón de madera se encontraba Joel, con la mirada perdida en lo que parecía ser un plano de las alcantarillas. A su espalda llevaba una enorme espada hecha de adamas reluciente y con varias runas grabadas. Tras percatarse de la reacción del grupo miró hacia la puerta y se acercó a saludar.

-No te preocupes e ignórales, aquí hay algunos con el ego demasiado subidito y se creen con derecho a hacer lo que quieran. Pasa de ellos.

-Ya, acabo de comprobar eso de que no son muy discretos. ¿Pero por qué está aquí toda esta gente?

-Ayer llamé al instituto de Madrid y le conté a la directora lo del nido de vampiros y todo lo que habían estado haciendo, y ella contactó con el cónsul para movilizar a los cazadores de sombras más cercanos a aquí. Vamos a limpiar el nido.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-De momento saca a los Castairs de mi cocina antes de que acaben con todo. Y vendría bien que te pusieses algunas runas. Si necesitas más armas baja a la sala de entrenamiento y coge lo que quieras.

Examinó todo el arsenal un par de veces. Había decidido bajar para evitar más momentos incómodos, pero no necesitaba nada más. A pesar de eso, sus ojos fueron directos a una ballesta de madera oscura, que poseía en su parte baja un tambor parecido al de un revólver, cargado con cientos de fechas con la punta del mismo material de los cuchillos serafín. Ni siquiera sabía usar una ballesta, pero de repente sentía unas ganas enormes de llevarla consigo. Quizás fuera por el gran parecido que guardaba con el arma de la película Van Helsing.

Una vez arriba planificaron entre unos cuantos el modus operandi de la limpieza. Irían en parejas, cada uno por una boca de alcantarilla diferente para cubrir toda la ciudad; y recorrerían todas las galerías hasta juntarse en la bóveda central limpiando todo rastro del grupo de vampiros a su paso.

A Lucía le tocó por la zona norte de la ciudad, muy cerca del parque donde descubrió quién era en realidad. Entró en las galerías y recorrió varios túneles junto a Joel, sin encontrar ni rastro de vampiros. Se toparon con el túnel en obras donde acabó con el cerberus. No había ni rastro de icor, y tampoco estaban el martillo y la motosierra que utilizó para enfrentarse a él. Aquello era demasiado extraño. Tras unos minutos de recorrido llegaron a la sala donde estuvo recluido Joel, pero no había nada de cadenas, sangre seca o cerraduras forzadas. En el túnel por el que entró Lucía el día anterior tampoco había rastro de los cadáveres de obreros. Estaba claro que los vampiros habían limpiado todo y se habían ido con viento fresco.

Se reunieron con los demás en la bóveda principal, donde todos esperaban con el rostro torcido en una expresión de indignación y desaprobación.

-No hemos encontrado nada. –Se apresuró a decir Joel un tanto nervioso.

-Ni tú ni nadie. –Dijo un joven de unos 30 años con pelo rubio y osos marrones. –Si esto era una broma ya te digo que no tiene gracia. Estamos demasiado ocupados para jugar a cazar vampiros con un niño que se aburre.

-Pero yo también los vi. –Dijo Lucía en un intento de defender a su compañero. –Estaba todo lleno. Incluso me agredieron. –Una mujer bajita y menuda que rondaría los cincuenta años y que ya tenía varias canas en su pelo negro se apresuró en contestar.

-¿Y crees que alguien de aquí va a dar credibilidad a la palabra de una mocosa engendrada y criada por mundanos?

-Y a mucha honra, señora. –Si no fuera porque Joel le agarró del brazo para retenerla, se habría lanzado sobre esa prepotente y le habría puesto los puntos sobre las íes.

Los cazadores de sombras se pusieron a discutir entre ellos y después, simplemente, se marcharon en un portal dejándoles allí.

-No entiendo que ha podido pasar. –Dijo Lucía mientras caminaba por una de las calles que bordeaban las afueras de la ciudad. Joel no parecía estar de muy buen humor, y no habían roto el silencio desde las alcantarillas.

-Pues ha pasado que nos la han jugado y que he perdido la poca credibilidad que tenía ante el consejo. Y encima esos vampiros siguen escondidos en alguna parte, y seguramente riéndose en nuestras caras.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Pues seguir por nuestra cuenta. Sé quién nos puede ayudar con esto. –Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó el post-it con el símbolo dibujado en él. –Vamos a visitar a una bruja.

Caminaron por el bosque durante varios minutos, hasta llegar a un prado lleno de flores silvestres. En mitad de ese prado había una gigantesca carreta gitana, con un farol en el techado de la puerta y pintada de vivos colores.

Subieron la escalinata y llamaron con un par de suaves golpes a la puerta. Una mujer de unos 20 y pocos años les abrió la puerta. Era de piel tostada, alta, e iba vestida con un conjunto bastante peculiar. Atado a la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo rojo con monedas de oro cosidas en sus bordes, tras el cual asomaba una maraña de rizos azabache que le llegaba hasta le cintura. Llevaba una camiseta ancha con los hombros y el cuello al descubierto, que parecía sacada de una película de piratas. Sobre ésta llevaba un corsé de busto negro y otro pañuelo con monedas atado a la cintura. Bajo este asomaba una falda larga y unas botas altas. Iba bastante maquillada, con un lunar entre la mejilla y la boca. Tenía un pequeño piercing brillante en una de las aletas de la nariz, además de unos enormes pendientes de aro y varias pulseras y anillos de oro. Lucía había leído algo sobre los brujos, sabía que tenían un rasgo sobrenatural que les diferenciaban, y que ella encontró en seguida en sus ojos de un violeta fluorescente y sus orejas puntiagudas que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas. La joven se apoyó ligeramente en el marco de la puerta y, por fin, habló con un ligero acento calé.

-Buenos días, ¿vais a querer algo o sólo os vais a quedar ahí mirando?


End file.
